<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Days by Dancerlittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102056">School Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle'>Dancerlittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammi is adamantly denying that she’s going to school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary!  As always, feedback is always appreciated and loved!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>September 1907</b>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last several weeks, Katherine and Jack had talked about how exciting Sammi starting school was going to be. They were trying to hype the girl up but she was nervous. It also didn’t help that they had just welcomed another baby, Elizabeth Marie Kelly into the family and Sammi was very protective of her younger sister. Kat had suggested they get Race and Spot involved but Jack wasn’t ready to engage his brother and brother-in-law just yet.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But momma.” She stomped her foot. “Why doesn’t Tommy or Lizzie hafta go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled at her daughter. “They’re too young, Sammi. Besides, you’re a big girl and you can tell them how wonderful school will be when it’s their time to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to go!” Sammi stomped her foot, just as the phone rang. Katherine took a break from arguing with her daughter to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Race. No you’re not interrupting anything.” She said into the receiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi tuned her mother’s voice out, opting to play with her doll. She heard her mother hang up the phone before looking over her shoulder. “What’s wrong, momma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benny isn’t feeling well and Uncle Race was calling about him.” Kat looked at Sammi. “How about we go visit them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to get her shoes on while Kat put shoes on Tommy and bundled Lizzie up and placed her in the pram. They made their way down the street, heading towards Race and Spot’s brownstone. They soon arrived, Sammi running up the stairs to knock on the door while Tommy lumbered behind his older sister slowly. Katherine smiled at him picking up Lizzie and walking up the stairs just as the front door opened. “Thank God you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and the children rushed in behind him, shutting the door before they made their way through the house. Kat could hear Benny crying in his room. “Can I put Lizzie down in the bassinet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded, ducking down the hallway to Benny’s room. Katherine laid the baby down before looking at Tommy, Sammi, and Ellie. “How about you three play while da and I look after Benny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids nodded, loving the impromptu playdate. Katherine made sure they were all set before ducking down the hallway to the little boy’s room. He wasn’t crying as hard as when she first arrived, but was cuddled against Race’s shoulder. “How’s it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s calmed for now.” Race sighed. “He was fine this morning but now, he’s just miserable, and wants to be held all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding out her hands for the boy, she smiled as he reached for her. “What’s going on Benny Boo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined, burying his head in her shoulder. “He feels warm to me. Have you tried giving him a bath?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No .. . was I supposed to?” Race asked. Despite being a parent for over a year, he was still learning so much about the children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat chuckled, swaying side to side. “You’re not supposed to do any one particular thing but it may help bring the fever down, if he has one. It might help him feel better. Make the water lukewarm - not too hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded. He went to start a bath while Kat undressed the still whining baby. She sushed him and cooed at him before picking him back up, walking to the bathroom. Handing him over to his da, Race gently took off his diaper before putting him in the tub, heart tugging as Benny whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did yous get so good at being a mom?” Race asked, as Benny relaxed in the tub. “How do you know what to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat leaned against the doorway, watching Race and Benny. “Well, I’m on my third child. I called my mother so many times during that first year with Sammi. She joked that she might as well move in which Jack quickly put his foot down about. But you learn and you figure things out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded, taking a sponge and dragging water across Benny’s body, the boy giggling slightly. “Look at how much you’ve learned in the year since you adopted Ellie and Benny. Think of the things that you couldn’t do a year ago but now can do with your eyes closed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race chuckled, thinking about the first few weeks and months with the 3 year old and the baby. Bottle making, sleepless nights, times all four of them were crying. “You’re right. And Is sure we’ll continue to learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will.” Kat smiled, holding out a towel for Race to put Benny in. “Now I need your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race transferred the wet baby to Kat’s awaiting arms before cleaning up the mess. “Anything, name your wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to talk with Sammi about school.” Kat sighed, laying the baby on the floor and putting a fresh diaper on him before picking him up once more before he could fuss. “She is adamant she doesn’t want to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race smiled, walking towards Benny’s room, Kat trailing behind him. “Of course, absolutely. I thought she was excited to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was excited but since Lizzie was born, she doesn’t want to leave her sister behind. She keeps making up excuses.” Kat sighed. “Jack keeps telling me that she’ll get excited as it gets closer but we’re a week out and she doesn’t even want to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, giving his sister a side hug. “I’ll talk to her in a little bit. Let’s get this little man taken care of. If you’ll give him a bottle, Is talk with Sammi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, dressing him in a sleeper as Race went and made a bottle before returning, handing it over to Kat with a grin. He watched them for a minute before walking into the living room. Tommy, Sammi and Ellie all played with the trucks, blocks, and dolls scattered around them. “Sammi, can Is talk to you for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at her uncle before walking over to where he sat on the couch. She climbed up and leaned against him. “Hi Uncle Race. Is Benny okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be. Your mom is feeding him a bottle right now.” Race pulled Sammi onto his lap. “Are you ready for school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi laid her head on his shoulder, shaking her head. “Is not going to school. Is staying with mom, Tom, and Lizzie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But yous have to go to school. Yous don’t want mom and dad to go to jail, do you?” Race’s eyes went wide as the little girl giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi giggled at how silly her uncle was. “Theys not gonna go to jail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theys might if you don’t go to school.” Race chuckled. “Yous gonna have so much fun and Miss Hill is going to be a wonderful teacher and yous gonna learn so much. Yous might be smarter than your momma one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi’s eyes went wide at her uncle’s statement. “Is not smarter than momma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now yous aren’t but one day yous might be.” He nodded, leaning close to his niece. “Besides, for someone who didn’t go to school, you can tell me all about it and maybe Is can learn with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, giving him a grin. “Okays, Is go to school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine came out of the hallway hearing her daughter’s proclamation with a grin. “You’re going to school, Samantha Anne?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes momma! Uncle Race told me Is havta.” Sammi grinned at her mother as Katherine sat beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat shot Race an appreciative grin before looking at her daughter. “I’m so happy to hear that. You’re going to have a great time in school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go play now?” Sammi asked, looking between her mother and uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rave nodded, watching the little girl jump off the couch to go play with her cousin and brother.  Kat looked at Race with a grin. “Thank you for whatever you said to her. I love you and appreciate you more than you’ll ever know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is told her that she’d be smarter than yous one day.” Race shrugged. “It seemed to work - she warmed up to the idea of school pretty quickly after that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clapped quietly. “Well I appreciate it regardless of what you said. And I hope she is smarter than me one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and shut with a quiet bang as Spot walked in with a grin. “Kat! This is a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your husband calls up frantically due to your son being sick, a visit is a must.” Kat gave her friend a grin. “Benny’s sleeping and has a slight fever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot gave Race a look before kissing him. “Calling up Kat when our son is sick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in a moment of panic and I didn’t know what to do. He was crying and Ellie was tugging at me.” He kissed Spot once more, dropping his voice to a whisper. “I really had her come over so Ellie would have someone to play with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine scoffed, shaking her head at the two of them. “You two are ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love us regardless of that.” Spot grinned, looking over at the three kids playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race raised an eyebrow. “I actually solved a problem of hers.” He said blowing on his nails, polishing them against his shirt. “Sammi has been in a state of denial about attending school and Uncle Race to the rescue and now she’s all excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot shook his head at his husband. “Of course all it took is one conversation with Uncle Race and suddenly it’s okay.” Giving Kat a look, “Haven’t you learned that trick yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea she loves you two more than she loves me and Jack.” Kat rolled her eyes at her daughter’s love of her uncles, actually all of her children’s love of their uncles. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>A Week Later</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Flanked by her parents and Uncle Race, Sammi skipped on her way to school. She was giggling as Jack skipping alongside her. Kat and Race were walking arm in arm, shaking their heads at the two’s antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping in front of the school, Jack picked up Sammi, both of them looking at the big building in front of them. “Yous doing okay, Sammi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” She put her hand to her lip, eyes big at the building. “Its big, daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is but you’re going to have a great day and learn lots.” Jack whispered as Kat and Race caught up to them. “Yous ready to go in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Race. “Yous come too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Is walked all this way and not comin’ in with you, Sammi?” Race grinned. “Yous crazy, silly girl. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the building, following other parents for the first day. They quickly found Miss Hill’s classroom before Jack put Sammi down. She clutched his hand as they walked into the classroom. The classroom was loud with kids playing and parents talking to one another. Race dropped to his knee and looked at Sammi. “This room looks like it’s so much fun. You’re going to have a great day here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat and Jack both looked around the room, picking out Sammi’s teacher who was talking to another parent. “Shall we look for your desk, Sammi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her hand out for Kat and Jack to take before walking deeper into the classroom. They looked at the clusters of desks before Jack pointed towards a cluster in the back corner. “I think I see a Samantha Kelly desk over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way over to the desk, Sammi lighting up when she recognized her name taped to the desk. “Look momma!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see baby. It says Samantha.” Kat crouched down, grinning at Sammi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack joined his wife crouching down, dropping his voice to a whisper. “It looks like the BEST desk in the room to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi giggled, just as Miss Hill came over to greet Sammi. “Hi Samantha, I’m so excited to have you in my class this year. Who did you bring with you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Miss Hill.” Sammi smiled brightly. “This is my momma, daddy, and Uncle Race.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Hill looked at the three adults with a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you. We’ll be beginning class in a few minutes. Sammi, say your goodbyes and sit down at your desk when you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Hill left them alone as Sammi looked at the ground. “Do yous have to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid so, darlin’.” Kat smiled. “But you’re going to have so much fun and we’ll meet you outside after school, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi nodded, shuffling over to give Kat a hug before looking at her dad. “I love yous daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Samantha Anne.” Jack kissed her forehead. “Yous gonna do great things, darlin’. Have a great day of school and I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, walking over to Uncle Race. “Yous be here after school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will Sammi. I love you girlie. Have a great day at school and Is can’t wait to hear alls about it.” Race kissed her forehead, standing up and waving goodbye before he followed Kat and Jack out of the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three stood by the doorway as Sammi took her seat. She peaked up when another girl sat beside her, the two girls quickly talking to one another. Kat looked at the two men beside her with a grin. “Your girl will be just fine. It looks like she’s made a friend already. Let’s go before she sees us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if she . . .” Jack and Race both started, before Kat took their hands and led them from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Kat grinned. “She will be fine. She’s a Kelly and with as much confidence and sass as that girl has, she’ll be just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out of the school, Kat sighed listening to Jack and Race come up with excuses on why they should hang around the school, “just in case” Sammi needed them. “Mark my words, Higgins and Kelly, she will be just fine and she’ll be even more excited about going back tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>3:00pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The three had parted ways earlier that morning, Kat and Jack headed to The World while Race headed to the hotel to work his shift. They had gathered in front of the school, chatting quietly while they waited for the bell to ring.  It rang before children streamed out of every available door. “Do you see her yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat looked at Jack before shaking her head. Race grinned, pointing her out. “There she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi raced over to where they sat, flying into Jack’s arms with a grin. “How was your day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT WAS AMAZING!” She yelled, jumping up and down with a grin. “Is learned my ABCs!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat and Race fussed over Sammi with a grin while Jack hugged her close. “I’m so glad you had a great day, Sammi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go celebrate?” Kat asked, giving the three of them a big smile. “I think I hear the newly done schoolgirl loves ice cream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi’s eyes widened as she nodded her head. “Is LOVE ice cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go get some?” Jack asked, picking her up in his arms before lacing his fingers with Kat. “Yous in Uncle Race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race grinned, nodding. “Of course, I am. Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them set off down the street, heading towards Jacobi’s for celebratory ice cream for Sammi’s first day of school. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Feedback and comments are always welcomed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>